Animals
by scarletcriminal
Summary: Doofinshmirtz and Perry find themselve's at Doofinshmirtz Evil Incorporated looking at each other in new ways after a strange experience...short drabble. Doof x Perry XD


**Oh my goodness. Did I might mention I ship Doofinshmirtz and Perry? Or that I am Phineas and Ferb fan at that? I love the show. _"Gitchee gitchee goo je t'aime comme un fou!" _Eh hem...I'll just get on with this then....**

**Warnings: Slight yoai (like I said, Doof and Perry), also one or two mild curses and blushy stuff (XD sorry, it's 4 am and I am tired...) Also, this is very short and uh...cannot think of word to describe.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Phineas and Ferb, not I.**

* * *

**"Animals"**

"Okay, okay, you caught me! I was trying to take this pocket knife onto that plane! But I swear there's nothing else in my pockets!"

The Platypus wasn't buying this. He threw his tail out and knocked Dr. D senseless.

Doofinshmirtz toppled backwards, his hands getting caught in the metal clamps designed large enough for his own.

"In hindsight, I probably should start making this traps platypus sized." He was helpless as Perry the Platypus hopped onto his chest. Without thinking, Dr. D just ogled, wide-eyed, as his nemesis gave him a pat down on his upper body.

"Is this really necessary?" The doctor asked. Perry's stern face didn't falter as he moved onto patting his enemy's legs. He flipped Dr. D over forcefully, moving his search onto the human's backside. Doofinshmirtz began to blush slightly.

"P-Perry the Platypus…s-stop…" The platypus, finding nothing of threat, returned the doctor to lying on his back. Doof could feel shivers running through his body as the secret agent went rubbing his paws all over his inner thighs. The pink of his cheeks darkened a bit.

"Er…I…" Doof panted quietly. Perry the Platypus was touching him! _Really_ touching him. And he liked it.

He couldn't hide his embarrassment when, between his legs, came the proof that he was enjoying the sensations of his little frenemy putting his 'hands' all over his body.

The agent raised an eyebrow, not keen on human reactions like_ that_. The poor little platypus just figured Doof had shoved some evil ray-gun-anator down his trousers. So, naturally, he reached a paw towards it.

"P-Perry!" Doof retracted his legs defensively, his blush furiously etched across his face now. The remote for the trap tumbled out of the doctor's pocket. He quickly shoved his knee into the button and jumped onto his feet as soon as he was free. Gripping his crotch, Doof hobbled to the bathroom, thoroughly embarrassed.

"What the hell?" The agent thought, following after him. Finding Doof was where he was, the platypus shrugged it off and went into the doctor's bedroom.

"Let's see…" Perry searched for the magazine he usually read when stuck waiting for the doctor to finish whatever he'd gotten tangled in. He strolled over to the man's cabinets, suddenly becoming intrigued.

Slowly, he pulled open a drawer.

"Hmm…" His eyes wandered over Doof's clothes. He'd never really seen Doof in anything but his pharmacist-type clothes or whatever costume he'd come up with for a scheme. And then he recognized something else he'd seen the doctor wear. A pair of boxers with Perry's stern agent face printed across them.

"What's with him? He obviously made this underwear with my face on them. After all, I am a secret agent. The agency would never distribute these, and no one else knows about it." After a minute, he tossed them back into the drawer. "He probably shits them." Perry thought with a chuckle.

He climbed onto Doof's bed, turning on the television. The DVD player came to life and began playing the movie which was inside.

"He _would_ be one to watch a Disney movie." He sighed. The agent rested his head onto his elbow and watched Amy Adams skip across the screen and sing.

"Perry the Platypus?" Doof questioned, surprised, as he entered his bedroom.

Agent P. tilted his head upwards, and then went back to relaxing.

"This isn't my movie!" Doofinshmirtz began. "It's-it's-it's Vanessa's! She just left it here when she was over last weekend…"

Seeing the platypus didn't care, he scrambled onto the bed besides the semi-aquatic mammal.

He looked so innocent, so relaxed. It brought a grin to the evil doctor's face. His hand unknowingly went over to stroke the little blue creature.

Doof's hand gently ran through the monotreme's fur. The platypus chattered happily, and then coughed when he realized what he was so happy about.

Doofinshmirtz smiled, sighing gleefully.

Perry's pupils shifted to look sideways at Doof's deep chocolate eyes. It was times like these that the doctor was not some evil maniac bent on trying to rule a tri-state area. He was a good-hearted, clumsy guy, who just needed a friend.

He chattered quietly, enjoying the petting. It was times like these, he supposed, that they were both just animals who wanted someone to pet them.


End file.
